redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flikkun
And if you like fan fiction, click here Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I see we have yet another of the oodles of artists here on the wiki! Huzzah!! So, I would like to welcome you and if you need help on anything, you can ask me or any of the other users here, they're all nice. :D By the way, I really like the drawings you uploaded. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) welcome Flikkun! I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my buddies call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar, (that picyure thingy in the left corner) go to my userpage! please work on yout userpage so we may find out more about you!(like why you like Torrilis for example) also, could you please read and comment on these two Fanfictions of mine? http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Folgrims_Past Folgrims Past, and http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Redwall_Parodies Redwall parodies are my most popular! User:Verminfate,and User:Shieldmaiden also has some good fanfictions! see ya around!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I'm Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my fan fic, Bluestripe, A Name Remembered. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope you enjoy it here. I hope we become great friends. Bye!Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Greetings, fellow artist! Welcome to the wiki! My name's Fren, and I hope you have a good time here. If you have any questions, I and a lot of other users would be happy to help! Nice drawings, by the way :D iFren Can you show me how to fly? 12:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) WElcome! A new character, who sounds interesting and is an artist! sounds great! I hope you have a great time hereSegalia Beware the Warrior! 17:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) 17:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Flikkun! I must say, I love your art! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:22, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I saw your stuff that you did on your website and the link on your userpage. It's REALLY good!! I really like your style. Keep up the GREAT work! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:15, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Do you do requests?--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! YEah I agree with SilverP. you draw real good...if you do I have one. write me on my talk page either way. Thanks! And welcome again-[[User:Segalia |Segalia Beware the Warrior! 16:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I mean take requests Well... I'm not exactly crazy about the Rosie, Tarquin marrige either...however, they did make a cute couple with all the Leverets! ^-^ so your Torilis's Fangirl? (i can't spell his name right!!! gah!) Well, I'm Folgrim's #1 Fangirl!!!!! I have Four Characters who I call my Babies..Folgrim is number one on the list the others are (in order of love) Folgrim(as i said before :P) Felldoh Skalrag and Stumptooth..I'm Excentric Perfectionist, but my best buddy (in real Life and on this site) User:Otterwarrior is worse! (though she's not a perfectionist ^o^)--Ferretmaiden "Ferrets shall rule the world!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 18:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Pic details Segalia- light brown otter, blue eyes; light brown tunic, brownish belt, dark greencloak; She is facing foward, looking ready for adventure, holding her bow in her right fist at her side, and her left on her other side; no hair; quiver on her back with red-fletched arrows in it; i think thats it. well tell me if theres any thing unclear-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Awright, so, since I awsked, you'll do a pictah for me? or did I messread(I'm purposely spelling like this)if not, then do you do group pics? and how good are you at weapons? and dogs?(I mite ask for a group pic, but most my pics, have alot of weapons(I try to do as much details as possible, to make it easier)--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Alright then, I'll ask for a very weaponed down pic: *Name:Rodd *Gender:Male *Species:Flying Squirrel *Eyes:Brown *Fur color:Brownish-Black *Clothes:Dark Green tunic, and black belt *Stance:Facing he viewer, shrugging(as if to apologize for Thes' stance) *Expression:Serious, apologetic *Weapons:two daggers *Accesories:none *Backgrond:None Now(I forgot, this is a group pic): *Name:Thes Refeek *Gender:Male *Species:Hare *Eyes:Brown *Fur color:Medium brown *Clothes:Black Tunic and red sash *Stance:His left paw rased facing he veiwer *Expression:Bored, hungery *Weapons:Staff in his right paw *Accesories(these are like scars and tattoos):none *Backgound:none Thanks!(If you want they don't need to have the weapons)--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! oh, really? cool! i have a fanfic about Folgrim, and i updated it today, and yesterday, so i plan to update it whenever i get a chance..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 20:55, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi! And welcome to the Wiki!! I hope you have an awesome time on here!!! Will you check out my User page under the heading Contest! please? Thanks!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Oh, absolutely! you can do any pose you want, i'll be interested to see what you choose! Thanks again-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:16, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't care either about the pics--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Sweet! :D where du u get it???? Hay, CHRISTIAN HOMESCHOOLERS ROCK! :D :D Did u know the main singer of the newsboys quit? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 23:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I want one too...I'm saving up/waiting for Christmas to buy a tablet and Corel Painter. GREAT program. I tried a tablet at somebody's house once...it was fun. :) I've never tried Gimp, I have Photoshop Elements, though. It's alright...I wish it wouldn't be as finicky as it is, though. :T I have a love/hate relationship with it xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:25, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi! You're a great artist!I like your style. Please check out some of my art if you get a chance. -Skywindredkite Haha! Thanks it awesome!(to lazy to make a sig)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 11:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) sorry I thought i had already thanked you, but they day i got the pic i had 2 others as well so i guess i didnt. Its an awesome pic! Thanks so much! you are a very good artist!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 13:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) i relly think your art is so cool! i used to be able to draw different Redwall species, but i focused my entire atention on drawing Meeka, so i forgot to do the other stuff, so i've been practicing doing other redwall species.....my squirrels and otters are very rusty...so i've been practicing them as often as i can...this involves copying other peoples work on a peice of paper until i get the style right, then i work on my own art..(i do not publish any of my copies, because that would be considered stealing) do you have any tips on how to draw otters? my squirrels are getting better but my otters need work..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Flikkun! You have 7 brothers & sisters? I have 6 XD! Your art is really good BTW, please do more. Neildown -- 21:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) hey mate! glad to meetcha! I love ur art! if you ever get a chance i'd love it if you could do me a pic. Fine if ur too busy, but i thought i'd ask. xD see ya around, mate! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 19:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) How've ya been lately? I haven't seen you in a while. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:29, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for asking ^^ I've been good XD I just kinda stopped coming for a while, but after reading The Sable Quean, my love of Redwall was renewed XD I plan on writing a fanfiction soon, but I'm a procrastinator, and I often leave projects half-finished, so don't expect it any time soon >__>;;; ~''Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 02:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi I was just looking at your user page and i saw some of your artwork I'm not lying when I say I was amazed you draw expertly--Lilac Stormrudder 03:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Thank you very much, Lilac!! <3<3 I'm honored! ~Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 03:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) your most welcome:) --Lilac Stormrudder 04:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Eeeeeeeeee! SQUEEEEE! *huggle* I finally found somebod who also likes Brother Torilis! Yaaay! *high paw* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) *le gasp* YOU LIKE BROTHER TORILIS TOO??? <3<3<3<3<3 *glomps* YAAAAY!!! ~Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 19:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) really? OMgosh! thanks so much! i suppose you'll need a description................Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 20:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You can just tell me the chars, unless there's something more specific you were thinking of. :3 ~Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 03:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I have a teacher that's a tail-less version of him, XD, even down to his method of dealing with... *cough* Wayward children. I luff your art... It's so uber! do you think we could do an art trade? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) XDD Oh my.... Thank you very much ^^ I would love to do a trade!! <3 ~Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 19:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay! :3 I love your GIMP things- mine look really flat, and yours are so awesome! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Could you draw me Sister Hyacinth and Brother Torilis??? <3<3<3 and what would you like? :D ~Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 21:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ok, the char is an abbess of redwall. The abbess in my fanfic. You can base her off of any abbess you want to. Doesn't matter. Only requirement is that she's a mouse. xD If you'd like we could do a trade. I'm not awesome, and i'm still trying to find a style i like, but i thought i'd suggest it. Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 00:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you please draw my shrew char, Renna? She wears this plaid-ish Guosim kilt, with blue, dark blue, and dark green stripey bits, a sleeveless lightish blue tunic, and a multicolor headband. It would be great if she was looking irritating and doing something with her rapier or sling, maybe threatening somebod who displeased her. Great! I'll start as soon as I can! *huggle* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 15:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, thank you <3<3 I'm sorry I'm taking so long with my half, I suck at anthropomorphizing stuff OTL I'm trying, but it keeps failing...I'll do it, though, I promise!! ~Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 19:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) It's so awesome! Wonderfulness! *hugs* I'm really sorry bout the slowness on yours... I, too, am having trouble with a pose. D: Is there one you have in mind? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) That's okay ^^ Er...not really XD;; Maybe me sitting in his lap? I dunno ^^;; ~Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 20:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, coolez. I shall. :D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 10:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I have the sketch done. Don't worry, I'll color it, XD. You won't get stuck with this, rather lame version, I was just posting it so you know I'm not totally neglecting the AT. *gives hug* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) KFGHFUGHOIUJHIOU SO AMAZING 8D I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT COLOURED HFJHG ~Flikkun, Hobo Artist''~ 06:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Squee! :3 I glad you think so. <3 Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm done! I'm so sorry about the lateness! DX Hope you like! *hugs* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 09:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I really like your pics :) --skalarana 20:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do you still do artwork on here? Like requests??? Because I was thinking it'd be cool to do a collaboration with you! :D If, that is, you don't mind. --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 19:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC)